Wrigley welcomes the Lovebirds
by kirbykid13
Summary: The three main couples from Total Drama Island decided to go to Wrigley Field and watch the Chicago Cubs play against the St. Louis Cardinals. Pairings include Geoff&Bridgette, Duncan&Courtney, Gwen
1. Arriving at Wrigley Field

**I decided to write a little story of what would happen if the characters from TDI went to Wrigley Field to watch the Chicago Cubs, I also wanted to add a little bit of the game from the broadcasters prospective, I definitely don't own the Chicago Cubs but I am a huge Cubs fan and I do know what the team is like.**

**PS: I don't own TDI**

It was a beautiful day in the city of Chicago, it turned out the three most popular couples from Total Drama Island decided to go to Wrigley Field to watch the Chicago Cubs take on the St. Louis Cardinals. So coming down Addison Street were three couples. It was Gwen and Trent holding hands together(he did have his guitar with him), then came Bridgette and Geoff who were smiling at each other, and then stopped for two minutes to make out, and Duncan who was flirting with Courtney, Courtney of course was making a grin at him.

"Wow, I can't believe were actually going to Wrigley Field to watch the Cubbies!" Geoff said.

"What, are you a big Cubs fan?" Trent asked. "No, I just always felt like visiting this historic ballpark, and I love historic places." Geoff replied. "But no matter what happens, the only thing that I find the greatest place on earth, is Bridgette's heart." After Geoff said that, Bridgette smiled in front of him and said, "that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Then they made out again. "Okay, what the heck is wrong with those two?" Duncan asked.

The three were coming up to the big legendary ballpark, they saw the grand stand that read

"Chicago Cubs VS St. Louis Cardinals"

Geoff spotted the Ernie Banks statue that was placed in front of the entrance. "Hey, I got a camera with me, why don't we take our pictures in front of the statue." Gwen said, "I think that's a good idea Geoff, it's great to send a photo to know where you were." So the six teens went to the statue and the first ones to get their pictures taken were Duncan and Courtney. "Your not be vandalizing that statue mister, because that is a monument to the greatest player on this team!" Courtney said to Duncan. "Gimme those!" She took the spray paint(for some reason he brought with him) and his pocketknife. "All set?" Geoff asked to the two. "Yeah, were ready." Duncan said. Geoff then yelled out, "SMILE!"

He took the picture and it showed Duncan crossing his arms and Courtney with a glazed look in her eyes. "That was the worst photo I've ever taken!" Courtney pouted. Gwen and Trent took their photos next in front of the statue. "Look at the camera Gwen." Trent said. Geoff once again yelled out, "SMILE!"

The picture showed Gwen crossing her arms smiling in front of the camera, Trent had his arm laid on the pedestal(the base) of the statue. Geoff handed the camera to Duncan who was ready to take his picture with Bridgette. "Sweetie, come on." Geoff said to Bridgette. She stood by him and hugged him hard. Duncan then said, "All righty kids, say cheese."

What an embarrassment for Bridgette and Geoff. The picture showed the two of them in front of the statue making out. "Seriously, that is just wrong!" Courtney replied.

Bridgette reminded everybody, "Guys, come on, there's going to be plenty of action when we enter the friendly confines." The six left the statue and went to the ticket counter.

The teens waited in line, and then when they finally reached the counter, Trent asked for the tickets to go into the game. "Six tickets please." Trent said to the ticket holder. "Where?" The ticket holder said. "Where, were the heck are we supposed to sit?" Trent questioned. "You can sit in the Club Box, the Field Box, the Bleachers, or the Upper Deck." replied the ticket holder. "I say we just sit in the Field Box, I think we get a good bargain there." Courtney suggested to Trent. Trent sighed and agreed with her. "I'll take the six seats somewhere in the Field Box." That will cost you $360. Gwen did recommend that everyone should bring at least $100 with them(which gives them a total of $600), "It cost $60 for a Field Box seat, so everyone pay up $60." Gwen told everyone.

So everyone contributed to the cost of the tickets, and the ticket holder gave them the six tickets. "enjoy the game." replied the ticket holder.

So Gwen&Trent, Courtney&Duncan, and Bridgette&Geoff all reached the main gate, presented their tickets to the guards and gained entrance to the ballpark.

"Man, I can't believe you didn't know where were supposed to sit at a ballpark." Duncan said. Trent was feeling stupid about how the seating goes in baseball parks. "What, I never been to Wrigley Field man, can't you give me a break." Trent said with a little anger. Bridgette then asked Trent, "Have you ever gone to a ballpark when you were a boy?" Trent told his story.

"I did go a ballpark when I was little, my dad took me to Fenway Park, I was sitting in the front row and a foul ball hit me in the nuts." After Trent told his story, everyone laughed with Duncan laughing the hardest among them all. "THAT IS SO HAILARIOUS!" Duncan screamed out with laughter. He almost lost his breath laughing so much. "Okay, its funny, but you got to feel bad for the guy who got hit in the coconuts." Gwen mentioned to Duncan, and then she started to laugh a little bit. Geoff was still laughing a bit until he heard a growl, "Dudes, I'm hungry, lets go to the snack stand and get our food." The group found the snack stand and Geoff asked what everyone wants. "What do you guys want?"

Duncan said, "I'll have a Jumbo Hot Dog, with a Pepsi."

"Same here." Courtney said

Gwen told Geoff that she would just have a bag of popcorn. Trent agreed to share with her.

Bridgette told Geoff she was going to have just a Sierra Mist, she doesn't eat meat so she can't have a hot dog. "Don't you even think about buying a beer Geoff!" pouted Bridgette. "I know that I'm not old enough for alcohol honey." Geoff reminded Bridgette. "I'm just going to have a Hot Dog, a pretzel, and a Dr. Pepper."

Geoff made the orders, it came down to $60. Everyone paid $10 for the food.

After everyone was handed their food, the group was on their way to find their seats. "All right, looking for our seats, no...no...no...BINGO!" Geoff shouted. The group found their seats and sat down. "Wow, were actually in Wrigley Field, the most filthy ballpark on earth." Duncan said. "You don't say that about a famous baseball shrine Duncan, you don't show any respect to this ballpark of beauty." Courtney protested.

Duncan told Courtney, "What, I heard that this place was full of rats from someone."(Duncan was referring to Ozzie Guillen's rant about Wrigley Field) "Lets not get into it guys, okay." Gwen told Duncan and Courtney.

Everyone was sitting peacefully in their seats. Duncan tried to cuddle Courtney, but smacked him in the face before violently kissing him, Trent was looking at Gwen with some enthusiasm, and Geoff and Bridgette were cuddling together, and yes making out. The loudspeakers went off and announced that one lucky person from the crowds would be called up to sing the 7th inning stretch. "Ladies and gentleman, the lucky person who gets to sing the 7th inning stretch in today's game is sitting in aisle 125, row 6, and seat 7. CONGRATULATIONS!"

"What the heck." Trent yelled out. "I'm singing the 7th inning stretch." No way! Trent almost fainted in disbelief, but mostly embarrassment. "Well, its a good thing you brought you guitar with you today." Gwen told Trent with a smirk on her face. Bridgette and Geoff congratulated him on getting the gig for the 7th inning stretch. Duncan didn't pay attention where Courtney tried to snap him out of it. "DUNCAN! Pay attention!" Courtney said to a distracted Duncan.

"Hey Princess, do you think people forget to get their money when they leave behind their wallets?" Duncan asked. "If anyone left a wallet in a very crowded place like this, then they must be the biggest neanderthals on earth." Courtney protested. "No one is going to be stupid enough to leave their money here."

"Quiet!" Geoff said to the two, "pregame ceremonies are starting."

The ceremonial first pitch today was thrown out by Chicago Mayor Richard Daley. Catching the ball behind home plate was Angel Guzman. After the first pitch, a group of people came out to sing the national anthem.

Everyone listened proudly to the national anthem, and cheered when it ended.

* * *

"Wow, what a good pregame ceremony." Bridgette said to everyone. "Now we can see the real action begin." Geoff said.

**So the baseball game is about to begin, what kind of crazy things are going to happen? Stay tuned and find out.**


	2. 1st Inning Lets play ball

**Just a reminder, I don't own TDI, I also wanted to add some Cubs broadcasting into the game as well, so I should explain what happens in the game as well. And I definitely don't own the Chicago Cubs, I'm just a big Cubs fan.**

The game was being aired on TV, and the two broadcaster were on.

_It's a beautiful day here in Wrigley Field as the Chicago Cubs host the St. Louis Cardinals._

_Hello everyone, we hope your on your way to a good weekend, because the Cubs host their longtime rivals, the St. Louis Cardinals. This team can give you trouble with their lineup, and their leader of this dangerous lineup is none other than Albert Pujols. Yeah you right, and they to face a very good pitcher, that's Adam Wainwright. This season, he has a 18-3 record with a 2.35 ERA and 224 strikeouts. Those happen to be Cy Young numbers._

_Today, the Cubs are going to send out Carlos Zambrano, he entering with a 8-7 record with a 3.68 ERA and 168 strikeouts. His last outing against the Atlanta Braves, he gave up 4 earned runs in 6 1/3 innings of work and took the loss. That wasn't a good outing for Big Z, he's hoping to rebound from that outing. Okay, Cubs and Cardinals coming up._

The six teens were sitting in there seats where Duncan felt bored. "This is officially boring." He complained. "Duncan, the game hasn't even started, so quit you whining." Courtney shouted. Bridgette was getting ticked at the two bickering, "Duncan, Courtney, calm yourselves down and wait for the game to start." She said. Gwen and Trent were sitting peacefully in their seats without making any huss. "Gwen." Trent slowly said, "Yes Trent?" Gwen replied back to Trent. "Isn't it great that we get to attend a ballgame here together?" He asked. "Yeah, and you got lucky to sing the stretch in the seventh inning." She said. "Thanks Gwen, lets just enjoy ourselves, shall we." said Trent. The two looked at each other and felt so calm together.

_Here is today's starting lineup for the St. Louis Cardinals_

_Skip Schumaker-2nd base_

_Rick Ankiel-Right Field_

_Albert Pujols-1st Base_

_Matt Holliday-Left Field_

_Ryan Ludwick-Center Field_

_Mark DeRosa-3rd Base_

_Yadier Molina-Catcher_

_Cody Rasmus-Shortstop_

_Adam Wainwright-Pitcher_

_On the field for the Cubs_

_Soriano, Fukudome, Hoffpauir cover the outfield, Ramirez, Theriot, Fontenot, Lee across the infield, Soto doing the catching for right hander Carlos Zambrano._

_As we mentioned in his last outing against Atlanta, 4 earned runs in 6 1/3 innings taking the loss, he really has let his emotions get the best of him sometime. Today with a lineup this powerful, you can't bear to make a mistake._

_Zambrano makes the first pitch to Schumaker and were under way._

Everyone was cheering. "Come on Big Z, get something going!" yelled out Geoff.

_Zambrano throws the next pitch, and its called strike._

_Patients from Big Z, he fires the next pitch, missed outside for ball one._

Feeling a bit anxious, Geoff was shaking his leg hoping something will happen. "Come on Carlos, get this guy." He said underneath his breath.

_The pitch, called strike three, that's out number one_

_Next up, Rick Ankiel. Zambrano throws the first pitch to Ankiel, lined down the left field line and that is trouble. Ankiel on his way to second, and that is a double._

Geoff feeling so roughed up over a double, his hands was on his face. "Take it easy Geoff, its not the end of the world." Bridgette said to him to calm him down.

_Yeah, Ankiel got something in the strike zone that he can pull down the line, Ankiel made a good run to second base. That's going to bring up Pujols. Watch out, this guy can kill you with anything that you throw. I suggest you don't try to pitch to him._

_Low, and outside for ball 1. Albert is a two time NL MVP, he can hurt you with any pitch you throw to him. _CLANK! _Like that! Deep to left field and its over the rooftops for a home run I think that may have been 546 feet. Just like that 2-0 Cardinals_

"Darn it!" Geoff pouted. Bridgette tried to hug him and he felt a whole lot better. "Thanks Bridgette, I needed that."

_Albert Pujols can do anything to any pitch you give him, he took that one probably almost to Grace Street._

_Now here come Matt Holliday who takes a ball. Zambrano feeling cautious on what pitch he is going to throw next. He fires and its in the dirt ball two. Here comes the third pitch in this at bat for Holliday, way outside ball three. Zambrano in a hitters count, can he get the out on Holliday? The pitch, in there strike one. Maybe he's feeling a little better about himself for getting that call. Zambrano's next pitch, ball four, he walked him._

The fans were feeling pretty nervous, and its only the first inning. Geoff was hoping Zambrano could get it going. Bridgette was comforting Geoff because he wanted the Cubs to win. Trent was thinking if there was going to be a foul ball coming his way to drill him in the nuts. Gwen figured that out and just laughed with an outburst. Duncan was sitting bored, and Courtney was just making sure he didn't do anything stupid.

_Zambrano just didn't get it going against Holliday, he just missed completely._

_That brings up Ryan Ludwick, good numbers against the Cubs, outside ball one. Zambrano getting it together for the next pitch, called strike one and one on Ludwick. Heres the pitch, fly-ball into center field, Fukudome has it, two outs._

_It wasn't deep enough so Holliday, so he stays at first._

Bridgette was letting Geoff know that the game just started. "Thanks honey, I just needed something to calm me down." Geoff replied.

_Here comes Mark DeRosa, the former Cub facing Zambrano. The pitch, called strike. Big Z ready to fire the next pitch, low for ball one. Zambrano has his next pitch, outside ball two. Soto has the sign for Zambrano, swing and a miss by DeRosa, two and two. Big Z fires, fouled off and its still two balls and two strikes. Zambrano really needs to take his time with what he should throw. Missed outside, and its a full count. Zambrano needs to get a big pitch to see if he can put his former teammate away. Lined to center, base hit, Holliday trying for third and he is in there safely._

_A single by DeRosa and that brings up Yadier Molina_

"Okay, I think Carlos here is going to get him." Geoff said. "That is so confident of you." Bridgette said back to him.

_First pitch, ground ball to Theriot, throw to Lee and that's the inning._

_But Albert Pujols get the Cardinals up on the board with a whopping two-run homer. It's the Cardinals 2, Cubs coming up._

Duncan stretched his arms. "Well, I never thought that would ever end. I'm outta here." He got up from his seat and walked away. Courtney followed him. "Duncan! The game just started, and your leaving already. Why!" She asked. "Princess, I'm not going to leave the ballpark, I'm just looking around to see if anyone lost their wallet or money." He said in a romantic way. Courtney was confused and wondered what he was up to. "Duncan, why on earth would you look for money in a baseball park?" She asked. Duncan answered, "Because, its the natural lifestyle of mine, anybody who left their wallets or valuables behind, I take them for myself."

"THERE IS NO WAY YOUR STEALING MONEY!" yelled out Courtney. "But babe, its the fun of having a lifestyle in crime, now will you excuse me." Courtney was not going to let Duncan go on any crazy hi jinxes during the ballgame, so she stormed for him. "Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen, Duncan is going to look around the ballpark to check out the surroundings." She told them. "But Duncan said this place was disgusting." Gwen mentioned. "Yeah, but he would like to learn more about this place, and he just walk around without knowing he can't sit in those areas." Courtney replied. "So enjoy the game." Courtney walked away from the four as they awaited the Cubs arrival onto the field.

_Here is toady's starting lineup for the Chicago Cubs_

_Ryan Theriot-Shortstop_

_Micah Hoffpauir-Right Field_

_Derrek Lee-1st Base_

_Aramis Ramirez-3rd Base_

_Kosuke Fukudome-Center Field_

_Alfonso Soriano-Left Field_

_Geovany Soto-Catcher_

_Mike Fontenot-2nd Base_

_Carlos Zambrano-Pitcher_

_Holliday, Ludwick, Ankiel cover the outfield, DeRosa, Rasmus, Schumaker, Pujols across the infield, Molina doing the catching for right hander Adam Wainwright. He had another one of his terrific outings against the Dodgers where he went 8 innings allowing no runs and striking out 12. This is one of the toughest pitchers in baseball._

_He fires the first pitch to Theriot and he pulls it for a single._

Everyone was applauding. "Maybe they'll recover from that destructive home run from that first baseman." Geoff was thinking.

_Wainwright's pitches aren't that bad, but Theriot just got one in his need, as he hacked at the first pitch he saw, hit right to Ankiel and he is easily held at first._

_So now Hoffpauir will try to lay down a bunt, they want to get at least one run back. The bunt is successfully placed, Hoffpauir will be thrown out at first, Theriot to second, one out._

"You know they don't have to just blast the ball out of here to make runs happen, you just need to know the fundamentals of base running." Trent told everyone. "That's good, because a true player plays by those rules, which explained why their right fielder laid a bunt down." Gwen explained to everyone. "Yeah, that's right Gwen." Trent then smiled at her knowing what she explained was so knowledgeable.

_Here comes Derrek Lee. Hoping to come up with something in this inning. Called strike on Lee. Wainwright fires the second pitch to Lee, inside for ball one. Derrek hoping that he throws him something that he can take care of. BASE HIT, Theriot is coming in to score and the score is now 2-1 St. Louis._

Bridgette credited Trent with this response, "Your right Trent, small ball and good base running can lead you to scoring runs, and that's what just happened. Now the lead is cut to just one thanks to base running fundamentals and the small ball." "Nicely done Bridgette" Trent said.

_Here comes Aramis Ramirez, hoping to find a way to get Lee home. Down low for a ball. Wainwright has already given back one of the runs, he fires the next pitch. Ground ball to Rasmus, throws to Schumaker, who throws to Pujols, inning ending double-play._

_But the Cubs do get one on an RBI single from Derrek Lee, its now 2-1 Cardinals._

**So Duncan went around hunting for money, Courtney is looking for him, as for Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, and Gwen, they enjoyed the pleasure of the ballpark. Now they saw the Cubs get one run back. What else is going to happen, stayed tuned and find out.**


	3. 2nd Inning Hitting the moneyballs

**Just a reminder, I don't own TDI, I also wanted to add some Cubs broadcasting into the game as well, so I should explain what happens in the game as well. And I definitely don't own the Chicago Cubs, I'm just a big Cubs fan.**

Courtney was wondering around the hallway area with people walking around, she was angrily looking for Duncan. "Why would anyone be stupid enough to leave their money behind when there are almost 40,000 people here." She explained to herself.

_Were in the top of the 2nd inning, Albert Pujols hit a mammoth home run to left field, to give them a two nothing lead, then Derrek Lee answered with an RBI single to make it two to one. Due up in this inning is Rasmus, Wainwright, and Schumaker._

_Here comes Rasmus to leadoff the 2nd inning. Cardinals lead it 2-1. Outside for a ball. Zambrano trying to recover from a very rough first inning, ball two. He should just be lucky that he gave up the two-run homer to Pujols, the damage could have been a lot worse. Taken for a strike. We want to welcome those children who are in the local Children's Memorial Hospital, we hope you all get well soon as Rasmus takes ball three. The team is going to visit the hospital tomorrow for charity work. And there's ball four, he walked him._

_That's the second walk issued by Big Z, which brings up Adam Wainwright._

After a long walk along the ballpark, Courtney spotted Duncan in the bleachers. "What on earth are you doing here." Courtney shouted out to Duncan. "Were going to get thrown out." "You know what I'm up to." Duncan said, but Courtney couldn't hear because of the cheers that the pitcher made a sacrifice bunt for the first out of the inning. "WHAT!" Courtney yelled, "I said, you know what I'm up to!" Duncan yelled.

_Here comes Schumaker who struck-out his first time up. Zambrano fires the first pitch and Schumaker lines it to left field for a hit._

"Will you excuse me Princess, I have to see if there is any money to be found." He said. "Someone has to leave their wallets behind sometime." Courtney didn't agree with what Duncan said, she knew with this big crowd, no one would be stupid enough to leave their money lying in the public eye. Duncan made his way more into the right field bleachers area.

"OHHH!" The crowd reacted. "That's gotta hurt." Courtney said as she saw the pitcher plunk the right fielder.

_Ankiel is hit by a pitch, and that brings up Albert Pujols again who hit that massive two run homer. The first is outside for a ball. Big Z doesn't want to pitch to him._

Duncan was searching the bleachers until he spotted a wallet that someone dropped. "JACKPOT!" He screamed. Courtney noticed that Duncan found a wallet full of cash. "I can't let him get this low."

_Pujols take it low for ball two._

"Duncan, don't you dare." She protested. "But Courtney, this is what I'm born to do, I'm a professional criminal. I'm supposed to take people's money."

_Zambrano gets it in the middle for strike one. Big Z in a bases load jam._

"Well, if you take not just that wallet, but all the other wallets lying around, karma will bite you in the butt." Courtney explained. "I don't believe that crap, now will you excuse me." He bent down to snag the wallet that someone wasn't fortunate enough to grab. That was until.....

CLANK!_....Albert Pujols to right center field, Fukudome at the wall, it is GONE!_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Duncan shrieked! "MY TESTICLES!"

_Wow, he took it out for a grand slam and hit that fan in the groin area, that's gotta hurt. But Pujols has hurt the Cubs today with his second homer of the game, and its a grand slam. St. Louis leads it 6-1._

"Ow......ow...." Duncan said in pain. "I told ya karma would bite you in the butt." Courtney explained. "You! What do you think your doing!" the stranger said, "I dropped that wallet when I was going to the bathroom, I come back and see you try to take it." SLAP! "Ow, I'm in enough pain." Duncan said to the stranger. "I know, I was coming back and I saw you on the highlights, you deserve to be in more pain after trying to take my money. Now get!" The stranger said. "Don't worry, I'm taking him back to his original seat now, lets not get security involved in this." Courtney said. Courtney dragged Duncan by his sleeve to move forward.

"Well, on the plus side, it can't get any worse." Duncan said. Another baseball was coming towards Duncan and it also hit him in the groin when he exposed it for a small moment.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" He shrieked! "Not again!"

_Matt Holliday has just homered, its now 7-1 Cardinals. Wow, it struck the same fan in the groin area, have we ever seen that?_

Bad luck for Duncan, first it was the grand slam of the first baseman, now its a solo homer of the left fielder that may seem to have Duncan paralyzed. "Courtney, could you carry me back to my seat please? I'll sit and behave." He said in pain. "That's what I was hoping you say."

Courtney carried Duncan back to where they were sitting. The second out of the inning was made on a strikeout. "Hey guys!" Geoff yelled out waving his arms. "There you are." Courtney said as she made her way back to her seat with Duncan. "I was going to the bathroom while you were gone, and when I was coming back, I saw you on one of the TVs across the hallway." Bridgette said. "That just has to be bad luck."

"Please don't explain it." Duncan said while sitting in pain.

_DeRosa grounds out to Theriot, and that's going to be it for the Cardinals in the second. But huge damage on a five run frame. Back to back home runs which started off with a grand slam by Albert Pujols, then a solo jack by Matt Holliday. The worst part is that they both hit the same fan in the same area. Either way its 7-1 Cardinals._

Trent was feeling so cracked up about what happened to Duncan. "Wow, that was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen in my life, a bad boy get struck in the nuts by not one, but two home run balls." Trent said. "Okay, it may be a painful blow to me in the privates, but to be honest, three home run balls or foul balls hit in my privates area is one powerful kick from Courtney when she kicks me in the nuts." Duncan explained. Courtney crossed her arms and smirked at him. "That reminds me, Trent, why are you laughing at Duncan getting hit by those two home run balls when you told us you got hit in the privates by a foul ball?" Gwen asked. "It was just one foul ball Gwen." Trent answered, "Duncan was hit by two home run balls which happens to be more painful, but he should be more alert on those baseballs." Geoff was feeling a little concerned, "Dude, you have to feel sorry for the guy." Geoff said. "Sorry, its just so funny in his perspective, but not mine." Trent said, "Duncan, I'm sorry I laughed at you." Duncan felt a little better, only in emotions because he still feels pain in the groin. They stopped talking when the game continued.

_Cardinals add to their lead on a pair of home runs, a grand slam by Pujols, followed by a solo shot by Holliday. Due up for the Cubs, Fukudome, Soriano, and Soto._

_Kosuke takes ball one, Wainwright gave up one run in the first inning with a RBI single from Derrek Lee, ball two to Fukudome. Soriano on deck, as Kosuke takes ball three. Wainwright working away from Kosuke, he fires and there is ball four, Fukudome walks. Leadoff man is on._

"Good, we need to get something going." Geoff said to everyone around him.

_Soriano now bats with one aboard, he takes strike one. I don't think there's ever been a time when someone has been hit in that area twice by the same ball as Soriano swings and misses. Wainwright throws to first to check on Fukudome. He now fires to Soriano who swings at a bad pitch but Kosuke will easily steal second base._

"That should help Geoff, steal a base, and run the bases, that's a practical way to generate the offense, like what Trent said." Bridgette explained, "That's good thinking Bridgette, hopefully they take advantage of that."

_Soriano strikes out for the first out of the inning, that will bring up Geovany Soto. In 2008, he won the National League Rookie of the Year, hoping he can get a rally going as he takes ball one. Soto will take his time, Fukudome runs and Soto doesn't swing he is safe at third. Second stolen base for Kosuke, and its strike one. Wainwright fires the next pitch, Geo fouls it off to the left._

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Duncan shrieked "NOW THAT IS A FULL KICK BY COURTNEY!" That was the third ball that hit Duncan in the groin, he felt like he was going to die. "Like I said badboy, its karma." Courtney said. "Guys check it out, I think he got one out of here!" Geoff shouted.

_Oh! He just missed the fence, but Fukudome will easily score its now 7-2 Cardinals. Geovany Soto just missed a two-run homer, but Kosuke's tendency of stealing two bases really paid off, he can easily score on that fly ball._

_Fontenot takes a strike, Wainwright taking his time, he fires to Mike, driven deep to right field, Ankiel at the mourning track, he has room and makes the catch. But the Cubs do get one on a sacrifice fly by Geovany Soto, its now 7-2 Cardinals._

**Is Duncan going to be hit by another baseball? Can Geoff handle the pressure of watching the home team getting beaten up? What's going to happen next on the field? Stay tuned and find out.**


	4. 3rd Inning The makeout rally

**Just a reminder, I don't own TDI, I also wanted to add some Cubs broadcasting into the game as well, so I should explain what happens in the game as well. And I definitely don't own the Chicago Cubs, I'm just a big Cubs fan.**

Geoff didn't feel well when he saw Carlos Zambrano back on the bump. He wasn't pitching very well today which probably means he isn't feeling good. "I hope the Cubs can claw their way back into this game." He said to Bridgette, his one and only. "I'm sure they're going to do something." Bridgette said.

_7-2 Cardinals top of the 3rd, due up is Molina, Rasmus, and Wainwright. First pitch to Molina is a strike, Zambrano trying to find a rhythm and he is just having a hard time doing that, strike two. Maybe he has something going now as fire to Molina, Swing and a miss! Third strikeout for Big Z today, next up, Cody Rasmus who walked his first time up._

Trent was glued to the game, along with Gwen. Geoff was holding Bridgette's hand to feel a bit relieved, and Courtney crossed her legs watching while Duncan still cringed in pain.

_Low for ball one. Big Z trying to get a good stretch going as he fires the next pitch, popped up, Fontenot camped underneath it, he'll catch it, two down._

"Yeah! He's finally tuned in, and we have the easy out next." Geoff cheered.

* * *

_Adam Wainwright laid a sacrifice bunt in the 2nd as he takes a strike, Big Z settling down after the two home runs, but this pitch just missed the corner ball one. Carlos trying to retire his fifth batter in a row, swing and a miss. Crowd getting up and clapping, the pitch, called strike three! They go down in order for the first time its still 7-2 Cardinals._

"I think I'll go get some ice for Duncan, he can't bear the pain unless I give it to him." Courtney said. "Do you guys want anything while I'm gone?" She asked. "I'll have a Pepsi." Trent said, "Give me another hot dog." Gwen replied, "I think I'll have another Sierra Mist." Bridgette answered, "Give me another hot dog with extra mustard." replied Geoff. Courtney then walked over to Duncan and asked if he needed anything. "Maybe another hot dog with a Pepsi." He answered. "I'll pay for it all." Courtney generously said as she walked down the tunnel. 'Dude, I don't to end up like that guy who just got hit by three baseballs in the crotch." Some random guy said behind Duncan. "Shut up dweebs!" He yelled.

_7-2 Cardinals here in the bottom of the 3rd inning. Big Z will take his first at bat. Wainwright fires the first pitch, that's belted deep into right field, Ankiel running back and its gone! Zambrano knows how to use that bat and its now 7-3 Cardinals._

Geoff cheered him on and hugged Bridgette hard. "I feel a bit better now." He said to his girlfriend. "That the guy I'm in love with." Bridgette said to Geoff. The two took deep breaths and started to kiss each other, or better yet, making out.

_Ryan Theriot will come up with the bases empty, as he takes a ball. Ryan singled in the first and scored on Lee's RBI single. Fouled it off and its 1-1. Theriot taking his time looking for what pitch Wainwright is going to throw to him, a fastball and its fouled out of play with the count now being 1-2. He takes no time to toss out the next pitch, fouled out, still alive. Here comes the fourth pitch to Ryan and its outside for a ball, now the count is 2-2, Theriot called time to give him a moment to breathe, okay he's ready Wainwright fires and its fouled again. Here comes the sixth pitch of the at bat, sharply hit to left field, another single for Theriot._

Everyone was cheering on Ryan for his at bat, everyone was hoping for a big inning. Bridgette and Geoff were still making out, they actually made out during the entire at bat.

_Hoffpauir made a sacrifice bunt his first time up and Theriot would score in that inning. Hoffpauir hits one down the right field line and it will drop foul. I thought that was going to be something good for the Cubs. Here comes the next pitch, Hoffpauir hits another one down the right field line and it will drop...fair! Theriot is going to try to make his to third, no wait, he will be sent home, the throw to the plate.....Not in time!_

_Hoffpauir with an RBI double and its now 7-4 Cardinals._

Everyone was clapping their hands, except for Duncan who still was cringing to himself. "Okay, I wish I could change seats because I can't stand looking at those two." Duncan said referring to Bridgette and Geoff's make out session.

_Here comes Derrek Lee hoping to add to this rally. He has already hit an RBI single in the 1st, he would love to add to that. Takes it low outside for a ball. The Cubs are finally making Wainwright works through this inning after the Cardinals made Carlos work through the first two innings. Missed the corner ball two, Cubs making something happen in this inning, they hope to capitalize with a big inning, if Derrek gets on base, we will see the tying run come up which may be Aramis as he takes ball three. Crowd on their feet, caught the corner for a strike 3-1. Adam Wainwright has been one of the best pitchers in the National League this year, the Cubs are really getting to him today. Swing and a miss full count. The Cubs have scored a run off of him in every single inning including this one. The 3-2 from Wainwright, called strike three. Derrek not happy about it, I don't think that was a good call._

"Aw man! I was hoping he get the walk." Gwen said. "Don't worry Gwen, it only the first out of the inning and no one is one first base so there can't be a double play." Trent explained.

_Next up, Aramis Ramirez who hit into an inning ending double play in the first. Wainwright's first pitch, DEEP DRIVE TO CENTER FIELD, bye bye! 7-6 Cardinals._

"Woooooooo!" Trent muttered out loudly, "This is what the home folks wanted you to do out there, now show'em who's boss." Everyone was rooting the third baseman on as he hit a towering two-run homer to bring them to one run. Geoff didn't really pay attention that much because he was making out with Bridgette.

_Fukudome trying to keep things going, first pitch strike 0-1. First Carlos Zambrano in this inning, now Aramis Ramirez belted one out of here. Ground ball to Schumaker, throw to Pujols for the second out._

Geoff was still making out with Bridgette during the time being as the left fielder came up to the plate.

* * *

_Soriano struck out his first time up, Wainwright's pitch goes in for a strike. Soriano wants to see if he can come up with another big hit, swing and a miss. Wainwright trying to keep the damage minimal as he throws out the third pitch of this at bat, Swing and a miss, the inning is over. The Cubs with a big bottom of the third, A solo jack by Zambrano, an RBI double by Hoffpauir, and the biggest hit, a two-run jack by Ramirez. It's 7-6 Cardinals._

**One third of the ballgame is now over, how much longer will Geoff and Bridgette make out? Will the group of six think of this as the greatest game ever? Do you really think ice is going to heal Duncan's crotch from all of those baseballs hit in the groin area? Stay tuned and find out.**


	5. 4th Inning Bridgette Unexpected Debut

**Just a reminder, I don't own TDI, I also wanted to add some Cubs broadcasting into the game as well, so I should explain what happens in the game as well. And I definitely don't own the Chicago Cubs, I'm just a big Cubs fan.**

Geoff and Bridgette finished their make out session. Geoff looked up at the scoreboard to notice there in the top of the fourth. "Aw man, its the top of the fourth inning, what happened Trent?" Geoff asked. "Isn't it obvious, you two were making out when the Cubs came up with a four run third inning." Trent explained. "What did they do?" Bridgette asked. "Well, the pitcher hit a home run, their right fielder hit a double that scored a run, and the third baseman hit a two-run homer." Gwen explained. Geoff and Bridgette know that they have to pay close attention to what happens in the game from the score changing to whether a baseball is coming to hit you.

_Cardinals lead 7-6 here in the top of the 4th inning. Due up in this inning is Schumaker, Ankiel, and Pujols. Here comes Skip Schumaker for the third time in this game._

_He fouls that ball off and its 0-1,Zambrano trying to see if he can send down his sixth straight batter in this string. No he won't, Schumaker takes it over the head of Theriot for a base hit._

Geoff was saying to himself, "That's okay, were close and that's what matters the most."

_Ankiel will now come to bat, takes it in the dirt for ball one, Ankiel taking his time with these pitches, he has reached both times, he had a double in the first, and a hit by a pitch in the second, has he swings and misses at that pitch. However, he scored both times and they were both on Albert Pujols home runs. Ankiel fouls off the next pitch 1-2. It doesn't matter who is on base, when someone is one with a power guy at the plate, speed or no speed, it can be trouble, outside corner 2-2. Schumaker can probably run and steal a base for you, Ankiel can probably do that too if he can get on. Zambrano fires his next pitch full count. Zambrano gets the call from Soto, hoping he gets him to hit a ground ball, nope, its ball four._

_Zambrano has issued his third walk today, he brings up Pujols for the third time who has already hit two homers._

"Okay, this is trouble." Geoff mentioned. He is worried about what the opposing teams powerful first baseman is going to do next. Bridgette comforted him by laying on his chest. "Maybe they know what he can do and won't pitch to him." Bridgette said. "I think Bridgette is right, look." Gwen mentioned. "It looks like he's going to lay down a bunt."

_Wow, Tony LaRussa wanted Pujols to see if can power out another ball, not lay down a bunt. But at least he is doing something productive, moving the runners into scoring position._

_Pujols shows bunt, WHAT! What's going on? That's is just not possible, this guy's just too good! He just bunted that ball onto Waveland Avenue. So just like that, three home runs for Pujols who now has 9 RBIs and its 10-6 Cardinals._

"What the heck happened?" Geoff said. "That's just not possible."

Courtney came back with the bag of ice for Duncan along with everyone else food. "Okay everyone, I got your food which was hard to carry, and here's your ice badboy!" Courtney said angrily. "I'm so sorry Courtney, maybe I should of gone with you so we could carry the food together." Bridgette said. Courtney went on, "It's just a little bit of that Bridgette, What the heck is wrong with this world!, IT IS PYSHICALLY IMPOSSIBLE TO BUNT A HOME RUN, no matter how good you are!" she protested. She gave Duncan the bag of ice to place on his crotch and gave him his hot dog and Pepsi. She then gave everyone else their food as she returned to her seat.

_I think no one expected that, not even LaRussa. Let's hear Tony in the Cardinals dugout._

Dugout cam-takes place during Pujols at bat

The second the ball hits the first baseman's bat, The manager said, "THIS IS PYSHICALLY IMPOSSIBLE, THIS IS PYSHICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!"

_Wow, I never seen him react to something so quickly. Everyone in their dugout saying that is not possible, ever!_

_Anyway Matt Holliday is coming up to bat. Cubs have no one working in the bullpen yet. Holliday takes a strike, I think Big Z didn't expect that to happen as well, maybe the home run, but in a bunt fashion. I really thought he was playing smallball and putting the runners in scoring position. Strike two on Holliday, Ryan Ludwick is on deck. Zambrano has given up 10 earned runs today, this is a horrible outing for Big Z, but his offense kept him in the game as Holliday strikes out. A nice breaking ball from Carlos, that is the stuff he has that supposed to make him unhittable, except for today, he has given up 10 earned runs._

_Now here come Ryan Ludwick. Takes it high for a ball. Ludwick is 0-2 with a strikeout. Zambrano makes his pitch, driven deep to center field, Fukudome running back, its off the wall, and gets away. Ludwick is thinking about three, and he gets three. A triple for Ryan Ludwick, and the Cardinals have a threat at third._

"Dude, what's going on?" Geoff asked. "He is just terrible today, whats wrong with him?" "I think he'll get the hang of it in a bit." Duncan said to cheer up Geoff. "You know, I think I feel a little better thanks to probably sitting here, completely bored." Duncan not only said those words to let him know about his conditions, but to please Courtney.

_DeRosa, ground ball to Fontenot, throw to Lee, two outs. That will bring up Yadier Molina. Zambrano's pitch, ball one, wasting no time he fires the next pitch, ball two. Big Z trying to rush out of this inning, take your time fella, way outside for ball three. Zambrano takes a deep breath, throws out his next pitch, called strike, 3-1. Zambrano might be getting the best of him right now as he is ready to toss his next pitch..Ball Four! Molina draws the walk, that is the fourth one today by Carlos, and now we have runners at first and third._

"I don't know about this, he has just stunk on ice today." Duncan explained. "Go to your bullpen now, he can't continue to pitch like this." Courtney yelled out. "Trent, do you think their pitcher is bad?" asked Gwen. "I don't think so, he's just having a bad day today." Trent said.

_Cody Rasmus gets a called strike. Rasmus took a walk, and grounded out. The pitch, ball one. Zambrano ready to take a deep breath, he has just been pounded today, he fires the next pitch, missed for ball two. Crowd on their feet applauding that he can get himself out of this jam. Ground ball to Theriot, throw to first AND ITS AIRMAILED! Ludwick will score, Molina is probably going to score, he will be sent, the throw to the plate, not in time!_

_It's now 12-6 Cardinals, Rasmus at second, and that will be an error on Ryan Theriot._

Everyone was in disbelief that they had to see that happen. "It looked like they were going to get out of the jam." Gwen said. "But no, their shortstop had to throw it over the first baseman's head." Trent was feeling questioned, "Who do you think is going to pitch now?" he asked.

_Well, here comes Lou Pinella, and he didn't have anyone working in the bullpen. He's speaking to the umpire and is pointing at some girl. Wait, is he calling her up to pitch. I imagined he looked like a guy who could do that, but I never thought he actually do it._

"Me?" Bridgette said. "Yeah, I want you to pitch whatever your name is." The manager said. "Whoa, I can't believe it, your going to pitch on the mound at Wrigley Field, isn't that awesome?" Geoff answered. "I'm a surfer! Not a pitcher! A surfer!" Bridgette pouted. "Sure, whatever, go out there whoever you are." The manager said. And so because the manager of the Chicago Cubs tends to be that way,(in probably most peoples imagination) Bridgette made her way to the mound to pitch.

* * *

_That is it for Zambrano, he departs, some fan comes out to pitch the top of the 4th with two outs, we will be right back._

Geoff was so psyched to see that Bridgette, his one true love, accidentally got called up to pitch a third of an inning. "Wow, being near the players is just so cool." She thought in her head. As Bridgette finished her warmup tosses, they continued the inning.

_Welcome back, now pitching for the Cubs, a girl that Lou decided to bring out. I never thought he actually do that. She will face Adam Wainwright. What a half of an inning, first Pujols somehow maybe breaking the law of physics bunted a home run, now Sweet Lou is having fans play in the game. She looks like she's good at sports._

* * *

_The girl fires the first pitch, nasty fastball 0-1, I think she looks more like a surfer gal, I expect to see a girl like that in California, swing and a miss 0-2. This girl looks like she could become one of the greatest athletes in the world, but what would she be good at? Wainwright chases that pitch and the girl accidentally got her first career strikeout. But damage has been done, huge damage. Albert Pujols out of nowhere bunted a home run, a huge error by Theriot lead to two unearned runs, and some girl Lou pulled out of the stands struck out the pitcher. Cardinals lead it 12-6._

Bridgette was told by the manager that she can go back to her seat. As Bridgette sat down next to her one and only, everyone around her applauded and cheered. "Wow, you are hot now, you were even hotter when you threw those pitches." Geoff said with passion in his heart. "That's not fair, why couldn't he chosen me to go out there!" Courtney shouted. "Because Princess, your too aggressive, Bridgette on the other hand was calm as a bird." Duncan explained. "Tell us Bridgette, did you by any chance ever play baseball?" Trent asked. "I actually did back in Junior High." Bridgette said, "I was their star pitcher and I lead the team to a championship." Bridgette went on, "They named me the MVP, I was known as the Fireball Chick." Duncan was so attracted to the story about Bridgette pitching in Junior High. "So tell us, why did you choose surfing, over baseball?" Courtney asked. "Because Courtney, I can't find a baseball league that lets girls play!" Bridgette protested. "Surfing was my second best thing, which was why I chose to surf, and even though I can't be allowed to pitch anywhere, I really deep down still want to be a big league pitcher." Bridgette was so touched by those days in Junior High, but she chose surfing because when it comes to any competition, she can compete in it.

_It's 12-6 Cardinals in the bottom of the 4th, as Soto lines to DeRosa for the first out._

"But I have to move on, and getting the chance to pitch because the manager might be acting pretty funny sometimes, was a great experience." Bridgette said as she continued her story. "I don't care if your a surfer, or a Fireball Chick." Geoff said, "Your still the hottest and greatest girl I know." Bridgette was touched by Geoff's words. "Thanks Geoff, I really appreciate it." she said her lover.

_Fontenot pops this up up in shallow left, Rasmus is there, he'll catch it, two down. Lou will bring out a pinch-hitter, its going to be Aaron Miles._

"Hey, look at it this way, at least you don't have to pitch anymore." Trent said to Bridgette, "Just sit and enjoy the game." "Thanks Trent." Bridgette replied.

_Called strike on Aaron Miles, Cubs would like to get another big inning going, Wainwright's pitch to Miles, ground ball to Schumaker, tosses it to Pujols for an easy out, that's it. A one, two, three inning for Adam Wainwright. Cardinals will bat again, its 12-6 St. Louis._

**Who will pitch next for the Cubs? Will Bridgette get called out again to pitch, or will someone else get accidentally called up to pitch? Just kidding? Duncan is feeling a little better, is he going to try and find money again? And how on earth is it physically possible to bunt a home run? You can't ever do it! But what will happen? Stay tuned and find out.**


	6. 5th Inning Duncan's Grand Theft Rally

**Just a reminder, I don't own TDI, I also wanted to add some Cubs broadcasting into the game as well, so I should explain what happens in the game as well. And I definitely don't own the Chicago Cubs, I'm just a big Cubs fan.**

As the 5th inning was about to begin. Duncan was feeling a little better and decided to just get up and walk around. "Where do you think you're going?" Courtney promptly asked. "I feel a little better, so I like to just walk around and stretch my legs out a little bit." Duncan replied, "Oh, will you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom as well." Duncan then walked off to find the nearest men's room.

_Cardinals lead it 12-6 in the top of the 5th inning, a new pitcher will come out, its going to be the lefty Sean Marshall, he has a 6-4 record with a 3.12 ERA and 124 strikeouts. Due up in this inning is going to be Schumaker, Ankiel, and Pujols._

_Schumaker comes up and takes a strike. Sean Marshall tends to start or pitch out of the bullpen sometimes, Schumaker swings and misses. I have to wonder how that girl felt about pitching out on the mound, she must have felt like the greatest person in the world. Foul tip strike three. Marshall gets Schumaker down on strikes._

Duncan made his way to the bathroom with the two cups he had to drink his Pepsi out of. He was going to do something with those as he entered a stall.

_That will brings up Rick Ankiel, he has doubled, walked, and got hit by a pitch. Ankiel takes it in the dirt for ball one. He along with Schumaker on that crazy bunt home run by Albert Pujols. I'm still wondering how on earth can he do that? Ankiel takes a strike. I know he's good, but I never thought he was that good, check swing, he didn't go its 2-1. Pujols who made such a thing happen is currently on deck. Liner to Lee, he'll take himself for out number two._

Duncan came out of the bathroom hoping to show Courtney what he did with those two cups. He then started to walk around the hallway of the friendly confines.

_It's Pujols again, he hit a two-run homer, he has hit a grand slam, and he has somehow bunted a three-run homer, he has no one on base which probably means he could end up hitting for a home run cycle. Marshall first pitch to Pujols is taken for a strike. A nasty slider at 98 MPH, Pujols is ready for the next pitch, called strike two. My goodness, I think Marshall is going to do what Zambrano failed to do today, make an out on Pujols. Every time he came up he homered, lets see strike three. Deep drive to center field, its off the big scoreboard! He has done it again, Albert Pujols has hit a home run cycle and has 10 RBIs, its now 13-6 Cardinals._

"Can't they ever get this guy?" Geoff yelled. "Just give it up, that guy is just too good." Trent explained, "It was a great pitch from the guy, but this guy is better, and sorry to say this Bridgette, if you were facing him, the same thing would happen to you." "I understand that Trent." Bridgette said while accepting the facts from Trent.

_Holliday deep to center field, Fukudome at the mourning track, it is going to...be caught. Just enough room for the final out of the inning. But Pujols has delivered more damage to the Cubs with a solo jack, and now has four home runs today, its 13-6 Cardinals._

Duncan found Courtney in the hallway where a lot of people were walking around. "Duncan, I was looking all over for you." she said. "What are you doing here?" Duncan asked, "I was going to see if your were going to do anything again." She said. Courtney was feeling obvious that he was going to walk around trying to steal stuff like he did earlier until the two home run balls hit him in the crotch. "Duncan, what is that inside of your pants?" She was asking. "My cup that I made out of the two cups from the drinks, I would've asked everyone for theirs, but I think they expect me to be up to something." Duncan explained. "Wait! I could of just asked if I wanted to take their garbage, I would have thrown the garbage out and take everyone's cups to make this stronger." He continued on. Courtney was confused and concerned about why he did this. "Duncan, why are you wearing that!?" She angrily asked. "So no more baseballs hit me in the nuts when I walk around, now will you excuse me babe." Duncan then walked away and wondered the friendly confines. "GET BACK HERE DUNCAN!" Courtney yelled as she ran off to follow him.

_Ryan Theriot will lead off the bottom of the 5th as the Cubs trail 13-6. Theriot gets a called strike, 0-1. For Wainwright, this might be his final inning as they're warming up the bullpen. It's Kyle McClellan in the pen as he warms up, Theriot lines it down the right field line, he is hustling is way to second, he's now thinking three, its a triple for Theriot._

Geoff and Bridgette were cheering the team on as they decided to make out again. "Come on guys, you'll continue to miss more of the game." Gwen said to the two teens.

_Hoffpauir is now batting with no outs and Theriot on third, he has an RBI double which came in the third. Strike one to Hoffpauir, Wainwright trying to get through five innings, it won't be a good outing, but will put him in for the win. Ball one to Micah. Wainwright taking his time, another ball, 2-1. Derrek Lee is on deck, hoping he can come up with a big hit, if Hoffpauir gets through his at bat, ball three. Theriot is still standing there at third, Hoffpauir fouls it away, its now a full count. Crowd on their feet, Wainwright delivers, BASE HIT! Theriot will score on a single by Micah its now 13-7._

"This could be another big inning for the Cubs, just like the third inning." Trent said to Gwen. "I agree with you Trent, if only certain people could pay attention to the game!" Gwen shouted out as she was watching Bridgette and Geoff making out still.

_Here comes Derrek Lee who singled in a run and struck out, low for ball one. Derrek Lee is hoping to get his team back into the game with a big hit, its in the dirt, and its away from Molina! Hoffpauir to second. Wainwright fires the next pitch, fouled off by Derrek, 2-1. Wainwright gets the call from his catcher, Derrek Lee smacks that ball to dead left center, and it is going to...go! Two-run homer from Derrek Lee its now 13-9._

Duncan found his way to the upper terrace of Wrigley Field. "What's with all the cheering, what's going on?" Duncan asked. "The first baseman just hit a home run!" Courtney shouted. "Okay." Duncan said as he walked away. Duncan didn't seem to care that the Cubs are slowing trying to get back into this game.

_Aramis Ramirez will now bat with no outs trailing 13-9. Called strike one to Ramirez, still warming up in the Cardinal bullpen is McClellan. If Wainwright doesn't get through this inning, he'll probably come up, ohh, Wainwright hits Ramirez, Fukudome will now bat._

Duncan was still walking around until he found another wallet. "Hello there, come to papa." Duncan muttered to himself. Courtney continued to follow Duncan.

_Fukudome will now bat with two on and nobody out. Ball one._

As Duncan reached the seat of where the wallet rests. The right fielder hits a foul ball up into the area where Duncan is at. The ball struck him in the nuts again, but this time he didn't get any aggressive pain thanks to his new cup that he stocked down his pants. "Yes! It works, now to snatch this and get out of here." He said.

"Duncan! Where do you think your going with that wallet?" Courtney yelled out. "Sorry Princess, you snooze, you lose." Duncan shouted out, "That's the way it is when someone decides to be a moron and leave their junk behind." The foul ball didn't affect Duncan, neither did the next one that hit him.

_Here's the pitch to Wainwright, takes it for a ball. Kosuke really trying to battle himself to his favor as he fouls off another pitch._

The baseball winded up hitting the squeezer to the ketchup somehow, squirting out ketchup to the floor. Duncan was running and he slipped forward. "Whoooaaa!" he said as he feel on his back and the wallet flung away to some person. "Oh my goodness, I must have left this at my seat, I would've felt really bad if someone took it." The person said. It turns out the wallet in fact belong to that fan.

_The pitch, outside and its a full count. Wainwright trying to get Fukudome out, here is the next pitch, and there is ball four, two on, nobody out, here comes Soriano._

Courtney came by and saw and heard the whole thing. "Yeah..., he somehow knew that wallet belonged to you and was trying to return it." She lied. "Wow, I was thinking by the looks of that guy, he looked like someone who would vandalize property, bully you around, and steal your wallet." The fan said. "I guess I was wrong, thank you so much." The fan walked away giving them some respect.

_Ground ball to Rasmus, to Schumaker to get Fukudome, and to Pujols to get Soriano. A double-play and just like that, two outs. But Ramirez does get to third._

Courtney pulled Duncan up from the ground after his hi jinx. "Why did you lie to that person like that?" He said, "You know I'm a criminal, I'm supposed to be a bad guy." Courtney confessed to Duncan, "I didn't want you to get in trouble and be thrown out, so I had to tell a little fib to keep you here." Duncan asked Courtney, "Why did you come with me to this stink hole people call a ballpark?" "Don't say that Duncan, this is a cherished baseball park, and I came with you because I wanted to find a way to keep an eye on you." Courtney explained. "More importantly, you like me and I should spend time with you."

Duncan was feeling a little down, "I'm sorry I was acting like a jerk." he said. "That's okay Duncan, at least everything went in my favor, thanks to the players I mean." Courtney said with a chuckle, "Lets go back to our seats." The two held hands and went back to where they were sitting, but first, they kissed.

_BASE HIT! Ramirez scores it now 13-10 Cardinals. Soto with an RBI single._

"That felt like the greatest kiss I've ever gotten in my whole life." Duncan said. "I don't know how I'm attracted to you." Courtney questioned.

_Fontenot comes to the plate 0-2 today. He has flied out and popped out, first pitch he goes after is a ground ball to DeRosa, he'll throw to first, and the inning is over. But the Cubs get another big inning thanks to an RBI single by Micah Hoffpauir, a two-run bomb by D-Lee, and an RBI single by Soto, but the Cards still lead it 13-10 as we head for the top of the 6th._

**Duncan and Courtney are on their way back to their seats holding hands, and the others will probably wonder what was going on. But the big question remains, will Geoff and Bridgette still be in the middle of their make out session? Stay tuned and find out.**


	7. 6th Inning A Quick Sixth

**Just a reminder, I don't own TDI, I also wanted to add some Cubs broadcasting into the game as well, so I should explain what happens in the game as well. And I definitely don't own the Chicago Cubs, I'm just a big Cubs fan.**

Courtney dragged Duncan back to their seats, where Trent and Gwen were just sitting looking interested in the game. Geoff and Bridgette were still making out until Duncan said, "Hey! Knock it off, I can't come back here knowing I have to look at you two kissing." Geoff and Bridgette stopped making out and got their focus back into the game. "What. Its now 13-10, what happened?" Geoff asked. "I'm not telling you two because you didn't pay attention, now stop all of this nonsense." Gwen said. So the six of them were just sitting and watching the game.

_Were in the top of the 6th inning, St. Louis leads it by 3 runs. Due up in this inning will be Ryan Ludwick, Mark DeRosa, and Yadier Molina._

_Ludwick comes up and takes ball one, Marshall still working after a 5th inning where he surrendered a home run to Pujols, has he just threw a strike. Marshall delivers the next pitch and its 1-2. Marshall ready, but Ludwick will call time, he needs to get himself straighten out to know how he is going to face the next pitch, swing and a miss, he struck him out on a slider._

Geoff was hoping no more damage was going to be caused on the Cubs as he cheered. "Maybe this guy will keep the game the way it is going." Geoff said. "Geoff, he's a reliever, this guy might not come back for the 7th inning." Trent explained.

_DeRosa fouls it off 0-1, DeRosa has singled and grounded out twice and here's the pitch, taken for a ball. Sean is ready to fire his next pitch, caught the corner for strike two. Marshall winds and fires to DeRosa, called strike three!_

"Wow, either they all stink, or this pitcher is good. Why couldn't they start him for the game?" Duncan asked. "Well, some people start on the mound, some pitch out of the bullpen to give them a breather." Gwen said. "Princess, what on earth is she talking about?" Duncan asked. "Just watch the game Duncan!" Courtney shouted.

_Molina check swing, he didn't go its ball one. Marshall quickly fires, he fouls it off 1-1. Molina quickly hesitated to foul that ball off to get a crack at it, swing and a miss 1-2. Marshall ready, he has the sign from Soto, strike three called. Sean Marshall strikes out the side as we head to the bottom of the 6th, its 13-10 Cardinals._

"So tell us, what were you two up to." Bridgette asked to Courtney and Duncan. "It's a long story, Duncan still thought people were stupid enough to leave money behind." Courtney explained. "So he went to the upper terrace to find out if someone really left a wallet back there." Bridgette was a bit concerned that something might have happened to him, again. "Hey, hey, hey. You didn't hear the best part." Duncan said while he interrupted. "I stuffed two cups down my jeans to wear as a protective cup so no more baseballs strike me there." Everyone was disgusted, Geoff almost felt like he was going to throw up. "Please tell me you didn't pee in that." Geoff said. "No, I didn't, and I know I shouldn't!" Duncan quickly said. "Phew!" replied Geoff. Geoff felt a little better on the inside knowing at least he didn't do that. "Anyway, a foul ball did hit him there, but no pain when someone actually did forget their wallet, he grabbed it and ran off." Courtney explained. "But at least the foul balls will haunt him, as one I think made a ketchup puddle causing him to slip and fall on his back." Trent and Gwen were feeling a bit roughed up knowing what that felt like. "Did it hurt?" Gwen asked. "Only a little bit." replied Duncan.

_Bottom of the 6th inning, Cardinals lead it 13-10 with a pinch hitter coming up, its going to be Jeff Baker. The first swinging for a strike. He now faces Kyle McClellan who is pitching for Wainwright. 5 innings and 10 runs for Adam Wainwright, but he is in line for a win. Ground ball to Rasmus, throw to Pujols, that is going to be the first out._

"So anyway, the wallet flung over to some random person, and here's the funny part, that was the owner of the wallet." Courtney explained. "No way!" Bridgette responded. "I had to give it up to the person so I didn't get in trouble by orders of Courtney." Duncan said. "Exactly!" Courtney shouted.

_Theriot hit to McClellan, throw to Pujols, just like that we have two quick outs. Coming up to bat is Micah Hoffpauir._

Coming to were the six teens were sitting is a man in a blue jacket who came up to Trent, "Are you the one who is sitting here on aisle 125, row 6, seat 7?" asked the man. "Yes, I have the ticket to prove it." Trent said as he presented his ticket. "Come with me to the broadcast booth, for the 7th inning stretch." the man said to Trent. "Whoa, I almost forgot about that, thank you." Trent said, "I better get up there, and I'm bringing my guitar with."

_Hoffpauir takes the ball for a strike, McClellan taking his time with Micah Hoffpauir knowing what he is going to throw to him, fouled it off 0-2._

Trent got up and headed to where the broadcast booth is. "Good luck." Gwen said "Yeah, good luck up there." Geoff said. "Give it your best shot." replied Bridgette. "Give them a good song of _Take me out to the Ballgame_." Courtney said to Trent. "Be good up there?" Duncan said with a little confusion. "Thanks guys, its a good thing I brought my guitar with me." Trent said to everyone. He then went down the tunnel and the man guided him to the broadcast booth with was located on the upper level.

_Swing and a miss, Hoffpauir struck out, and the Cubs go down in order, so the scores stays at 13-10 in favor of the Cardinals._

**Will Trent deliver a good 7th inning stretch, or will he blow it? What could be going through Duncan's mind right now? By any chance is Geoff and Bridgette going to make out with each other again? Stay tuned and find out.**


	8. 7th Inning Trent Sings the Stretch

**Just a reminder, I don't own TDI, I also wanted to add some Cubs broadcasting into the game as well, so I should explain what happens in the game as well. And I definitely don't own the Chicago Cubs, I'm just a big Cubs fan.**

Trent was on his way over to the broadcast booth to sing the 7th inning stretch. Everyone around him wished him luck. "You probably don't know this, but a lot of famous people sang the stretch here at Wrigley Field." Geoff mentioned, "Even some local people here in Chicago have sung the stretch." Bridgette was pleased about how much Geoff knew about their Wrigley Field traditions. "Babe, if we had our own ballpark just like Wrigley Field, I would love to hear you sing the stretch because you have the most beautiful voice." Geoff said to Bridgette. "Aw! Your so sweet Geoff." Bridgette said in a romantic way.

_Top of the 7th inning coming up, it will be Rasmus, the pitcher's spot, and Schumaker. New pitcher coming in for the Cubs, its going to be Aaron Heilman. Heilman is 4-4 with a 3.27 ERA with 87 strikeouts._

_Cody Rasmus will come up with no one aboard, takes it for strike one. Heilman taking a breather, he winds and fires, fly ball to center field, Fukudome camped underneath it, he will glove it for himself for the first out._

"How many did the Cubbies sent down in a row?" Duncan asked. "I think they may have sent down 4 in a row." Gwen said. Courtney then told them both, "It's actually 5 in a row since the home run from their first baseman." Gwen then replied to Courtney, "Why thank you, I didn't know you were paying attention while you were with Duncan." After saying that, Gwen smirked at her, then Courtney showed a grin to Gwen and didn't say anything.

_Brendan Ryan will now pinch-hit for McClellan which means we will see someone else in the bottom of the 7th inning. Outside for a ball. Heilman trying to make these next two outs the Cubs a chance to do something in the bottom half of this inning. Missed the corner, two balls and no strikes. Heilman is ready to fire to Ryan, its a hitters count 3-0. Crowd on their feet cheering him on hoping to make these next two outs, in there for a strike. Heilman breathes it out as he throws the next pitch, ground ball to Ramirez, throws to Lee for the out._

Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen were in excitement to see and mostly hear Trent sing the 7th inning stretch. "Just one more out before he sings the stretch, or make a fool of himself." Gwen said to the four.

_Next up is Schumaker, takes it outside for a ball. We have our man who will conduct the 7th inning stretch, his name happens to be Trent. Missed the corner its 2-0. Heilman want's to put Schumaker away for the final out of the inning. In there for strike one. Schumaker had a pretty okay day today as he scored twice on two of the four Albert Pujols homers. Low and outside 3-1. Heilman taking his time as Schumaker fouls it off, and its a full count. Here comes the next pitch, fouled it out of play. Cardinals lead it 13-10 in the top of the 7th, Aaron Heilman trying to keep it that way, popped up to left field and it is...out of play we'll do it again. Schumaker battling in this at bat, Heilman trying to put him away, here is the pitch, got him! Time to sing the 7th inning stretch._

The loudspeakers went off, "Today's lucky fan to sing the 7th inning stretch goes by the name of Trent." the announcer said. Trent picked up his guitar and was ready to play as the microphone was in his reach. Trent yelled, "ALL RIGHT CUB FANS LET ME HEAR YA, A ONE, A TWO, A THREE!" He started to play his guitar and sing

_Take me out to the ballgame_

_Take me out to the crowd_

_By me some peanuts of cracker jacks_

_I don't care if I ever get back for its root_

_root root for the Cubbies_

_If they don't win its a shame_

_For its one, two, three strikes your out at the old ball game_

"Lets go Cubbies, take down the Cardinals!" Trent yelled out to the crowd.

"Wow, I think he did really good up there." Bridgette said. "You know, he didn't sound like he was going to blow it." Gwen said. Duncan didn't seem to care about the stretch or how Trent did. "Duncan, wake up Duncan!" Courtney yelled. Courtney caught Duncan's attention as he was just looking around the ballpark. "Hey, I'm going anywhere Princess." Duncan said. Courtney didn't seem to believe him as she just went back to watching the game.

_13-10 Cardinals as the next man to pitch will be Jason Motte. 1-2 this season with a 3.97 ERA and 54 strikeouts. Due up is Lee, Ramirez, and Fukudome. We are not sitting in the booth with our conductor of the 7th inning stretch._

_Trent: Hey there, thanks for having me on the set with you guys._

_Broadcaster: Playing the guitar for the stretch seems pretty well._

_Trent: I played guitar for a long time, and I suddenly brought it with and thought what the heck, I'll bring this with me to the stretch._

_Broadcaster: Is there anyone you want to say hi to?_

_Trent: Yeah, I want to say hi to my mom and dad, but mostly, I really want to say hi to Gwen, she was the girl who was sitting next to me before I came up here. Here get a look at her right there._

_Broadcaster: She looks like a goth._

_Trent: She is a goth, she has been for sometime. She was goth even when I met her, and I really deeply care about her._

_Broadcaster: That's nice to hear as Lee has just struck out. Tell me, do you ever plan to possibly get out there and start your own music business?_

_Trent: I probably do look forward to starting a life in music, but first, I need a studio and a recording contract by anyone who is planning to hear my soulful songs._

_Broadcaster: Do you have any love songs planned?_

_Trent: I hope to give one out to Gwen, to show how much I love her. Oh dear, it seems Ramirez there just hit a ground ball to DeRosa to get himself thrown out._

_Broadcaster: Your absolutely right about that, two outs in the inning, and that brings up Kosuke Fukudome. Wait just a minute, I see the girl that Lou sent out to pitch is sitting near your girlfriend, along with the guy who got hit in the groin area by three baseballs._

_Trent: Actually to be honest, those happen to be my friends, we all came together to just watch a baseball game, there names are Bridgette and Duncan. The two other people that are with me are Geoff and Courtney._

_Broadcaster: Felt bad about your friend walking around the field getting hit by those baseballs?_

_Trent: Well, when we got into the ballpark, I confessed that when I was a boy, my dad took me to Fenway Park, and a baseball came for me, and I was hoping to catch it. Instead the ball hit me in that spot. Duncan there felt the pain that I had to feel three times during the game, he got a bit of karma from something stupid he did._

_Broadcaster: What did he do?_

_Trent: It's a long story. My other friend Bridgette, the girl who Lou called up to pitch, actually pitch in baseball when she was in junior high._

_Broadcaster: I think its bad to hear that there isn't a baseball league where she can play._

_Trent: I know, and they called Bridgette, the Fireball Chick._

_Broadcaster: That is interesting, you have some great friends, and you happen to be a bit interesting too Trent as Fukudome strikes out. Trent, its a pleasure having you here._

_Trent: Thank you very much._

_Broadcaster: 13-10 Cardinals as we enter the top of 8th inning._

**How do you think Trent's friends will react from his 7th inning stretch? How would they react when he mentioned them up in the broadcast booth? Most importantly, did Trent show a great impression to Gwen? Stayed tuned and find out.**


	9. 8th Inning Let's Make Out and Rally

**Just a reminder, I don't own TDI, I also wanted to add some Cubs broadcasting into the game as well, so I should explain what happens in the game as well. And I definitely don't own the Chicago Cubs, I'm just a big Cubs fan.**

Trent returned to his seat where all of his friends were. "Nice job dude." Geoff replied. "Well, I did feel a bit nervous, but a job well done." Trent said with some enthusiasm. "I guess you stuck around in that broadcast booth for a bit." Gwen said. "Yeah, I did. I told him that you were my girlfriend, and you are." Trent said with Gwen showing some affection, "I also had to tell them that story of happened to me at Fenway Park, and I'm afraid I just told them that I went to the game with you all." Duncan felt a bit embarrassed, "So even told them that I got struck in the nuts twice, or should I say three times!" Duncan shouted. "I'm sorry about that Duncan, but the person who should feel totally embarrassed is you." Trent explained. "You were the one who got unlucky."

_Top of the 8th inning as the Cardinals lead it 13-10. Heilman stays on the mound to face Ankiel who takes ball one. In the Cubs bullpen is Angel Guzman who will be called up probably in the 9th inning, or if Heilman can't get through the 8th. Ball two to Rick Ankiel. Heilman working from the stretch, Ankiel takes it for ball three. He is ready to fire the next pitch, its called a strike, 3-1. Ankiel, waiting very patiently, and there's ball four._

"You didn't tell them that Duncan was looking for idiots who left their money behind, did you!?" Courtney angrily asked. "No I didn't, I make myself look bad, and we all get in trouble." Trent said to Courtney. "That is good to hear, I do not want myself or any of us on the news." Courtney said.

_Pujols has four homers today, hoping to add to this Cardinals lead, ball one to Pujols. Heilman hoping for a double play ball, Albert Pujols has done it again, its leaving the yard big time! Cardinals extend their lead to 15-10. A five homer game for Pujols._

Geoff was feeling so frustrated, "That guy can hit anything! Why can't they take care of this guy?" Geoff said. "He is one of the best players in the game, or should I say ridiculously great, there's no arguing over that." Bridgette said.

_Matt Holliday will come to the plate, and he is going to single up the middle. A good pitch thrown by Aaron Heilman, but Holliday was able to figure that pitch out, and he took it in for a single up the middle._

_Ryan Ludwick will now bat, he pulls one down the left field line, its a fair ball! Holliday is going to try and score all the way from first, Ludwick to second, it's an RBI double for Ludwick, and its now 16-10 St. Louis._

"He's getting pounded out there, I think its time for a new pitcher." Geoff shouted. Courtney was feeling a bit passionate to deliver a message, "Get that guy out of there and bring someone else to the mound!" Courtney yelled.

_Mark DeRosa will now bat with Ludwick at second, smothered by Soto and Ludwick easily steals third base. 1-0 to Ludwick, a single to left field, its now 17-10 Cardinals._

_Molina will bunt as he moves DeRosa to second base for an out._

Geoff was trying to do something to cheer the Cubs on, "Come on Cubbies!, kick their butt!" he shouted. "What are you trying to do?" Bridgette asked. "See if I can root for the team to get the damage limited." He said.

_Cody Rasmus will come to the plate, in there for a strike. Heilman trying to get out of this inning trailing by 7 runs, breaking ball for strike two. Crowd on their feet, here is the 0-2 from Heilman, in the air to left field, it will drop in front of Soriano and DeRosa will score on the bloop single by Rasmus, its now 18-10 Cardinals._

"We are so screwed." Geoff said in disappointment. Bridgette felt sorry for Geoff, so she hugged him to give him some comfort. "Thanks Bridgette." Geoff said, "Your welcome." Bridgette replied.

_Lou Pinella is going to make a pitching change, Heilman will leave after 1 1/3 innings of work, Angel Guzman will come in, Cubs trail 18-10._

"Does anyone feel like leaving yet?" Duncan asked. "No way!" Geoff said, "I may feel bad about the Cubs trailing by 8 runs, but I paid $60 for this seat, and I ain't leaving early!" Trent didn't seem to care about what Geoff said. "Maybe, Duncan is right, they're going to lose, badly." Courtney said, "But then again, I paid $60 for this seat, I'll park it until its over." Gwen and Trent agreed that everyone should stay in their seats until the game was over. "I think maybe we will get a souvenir from any player." Gwen said. "Yeah, Duncan got three of them!" Trent said, "Then again, I would like a baseball too, as long as I catch it and it doesn't strike me." After he finished talking, everyone got their attention back on the game.

_Cardinals lead it by a score of 18-10, Angel Guzman will now pitch, he is 2-2 with a 2.45 ERA and 76 strikeouts. He has been a good force in the Cubs bullpen. He will now face pinch-hitter Joe Thurston._

_Thurston takes it for a strike, Cubs have taken heavy damage today, Guzman trying to keep the damage limited, the pitch, ground ball and Theriot makes a diving catch and throws to second, Fontenot gets in to Lee, DOUBLE PLAY! Guzman gets the big pitch and the Cubs will head to the bottom of the 8th inning trailing 18-10._

"It would take a miracle for the team to come back from that 8 run deficit." Trent said. "Please, can we go now?" Duncan asked, "I can't stand watching this garbage, and I don't want to watch the lovebirds kiss each other again." Trent then sat feeling like he saw something, he had a flashback of earlier in the game where Geoff and Bridgette decided to make out, and the two didn't pay attention to the game. 'Hold on, the Cubs had big innings whenever Bridgette and Geoff made out." Trent said when he realized. "Oh no, Trent, don't you even dare to ask them." Gwen said. "I have to Gwen." he said, "Geoff, Bridgette, I need you two to make out like you never made out before." Geoff was feeling so passionate about having another chance to kiss Bridgette for a while. "Woo! All right, I'll make out, I still think its awesome television by the way." Geoff said. "Shut up, and give me those lips." Bridgette said as she hugged Geoff and started making out, again.

_Cardinals lead by a score of 18-10, Soriano is at the plate who takes a strike. New pitcher for St. Louis, Brad Thompson who is 2-4 with a 4.01 ERA and 59 strikeouts. Soriano swings and misses its 0-2. Thompson is ready to fire, there is a deep drive to left field, Holliday at the mourning track, gone! A home run._

"I think we got some good mojo going." Trent said referring to Bridgette and Geoff making out.

_Geovany Soto comes up as the Cubs cut the lead to 18-11. Soto takes a ball in the dirt, Thompson delivers another fastball and its there for a strike. Here is the pitch from Thompson, missed the corner for a ball 2-1. Thompson trying to get Soto to swing, he doesn't swing on that pitch 3-1. Thompson fires, ball four._

The entire crowd was cheering as Bridgette and Geoff continued to make out ridiculously like Trent told them to. "All righty, we have ourselves a home run and a walk." Trent said.

_Fontenot drills it to center field, Soto is heading for third, he will be there easily, a single for Mike Fontenot. Cubs will now bring up a pinch-hitter, its going to be Jake Fox._

_Fox takes it for a strike. Thompson having a rough time now, they have pitchers in the bullpen, Mitchell Boggs and Ryan Franklin their closer is working in the Cardinals bullpen. Thompson misses for a ball. Since the Cubs have a pinch-hitter, someone else will work the 9th inning for the Cubs as Thompson misses again for ball two. It's Carlos Marmol pitching in the Cubs pen, the 2-1, deep drive to center field, Ludwick at the mourning track, its off the ivy. Soto will easily score Fontenot thinking about scoring and he does, its 18-13 Cardinals._

"My rally plan is working!" Trent yelled. "Rally plan?" Courtney asked. "Yeah, I asked Bridgette and Geoff to make out because the other times they made out during the game, the Cubs had big innings." Trent explained. "As you said, at least they're not heavily relying on home runs." Gwen said. "That is true, except for the left fielder's blast." Trent said.

_Theriot will take it for a strike, Cubs trying to get back in this game. Fox is trying to steal third, Molina's throw...not in time. Stolen base for Jake Fox, ground ball to Rasmus, he throw to Pujols just to get the sure out as Fox scores. 18-14 St. Louis._

As the crowd got louder, Geoff and Bridgette's love was getting stronger the more they made out. "Have you ever thought that people think were gross?" Geoff asked, "Nope!" Bridgette said, "Okay." he said. The two then continued to make out.

_Micah Hoffpauir is at the plate, hoping to add to this rally. Takes ball one, Thompson trying to get out of the inning with a comfortable lead, and that ball is outside for ball two. This has not been a good inning for Brad Thompson, this may be his last batter, ball three. He is horribly missing his location, Hoffpauir trying to get on base, ball four!_

_LaRussa comes out, its over for Brad Thompson, he turns it over to Mitchell Boggs. He hopes to hang on to this 18-14 lead in the bottom of the 8th._

"So, your saying when those two lovebirds were making out, the team actually rallied?" Duncan asked. "Yeah, Duncan, its working right now and they're going to continue doing this until the 8th inning is over." Trent explained. Duncan just didn't bother to pay attention, he just chilled and relaxed. "Hey Courtney, if Trent thinks Bridgette and Geoff's action of making out is going to work, do you want to make out with me." He asked to Courtney. "Duncan, sometimes I just want to live under a bridge rather than make out with you!" Courtney shouted, "Yeah, your just bad, a total maniac, that makes things look so....so....bad, naughty, and hot!" Courtney then felt attracted to Duncan and started to yank him by his collar and kissing him. "Let's kiss!" she yelled out. "You got it baby!" Duncan said with joy. The two of them just started to make out as well. "Whoa, this is getting a little creepy to me." Trent said referring to Duncan and Courtney who started to make out along with Geoff and Bridgette.

_One out in the bottom of the 8th inning, Cardinals lead it by a score of 18-14. Mitchell Boggs will pitch, he has a 4-7 record with a 4.00 ERA and 80 strikeouts. Derrek Lee is up, Aramis Ramirez on deck._

_Derrek Lee gets plunked, and here comes the tying run! Aramis Ramirez is up with the bases loaded, hoping that he can hit a grand slam right about now. Ball one to Ramirez, Ramirez looking for a pitch that he can take out of here, that is hit to right field base hit, Hoffpauir and Lee will score and the Cardinals lead is now cut to 18-16._

"Oh my gosh!" Gwen said, "I think when Duncan and Courtney decided to make out along with Geoff and Bridgette, they may have made the rally stronger." Trent was feeling so fortunate that the idea of having Bridgette and Geoff making out to make a rally happen with Duncan and Courtney suddenly tagging along has worked.

_Fukudome swings at the first pitch, fly ball to center field, Ludwick will glove it, and now we have two outs in the inning._

_Soriano is coming up with Ramirez on second, with the Cubs now trailing by just one run. He homered earlier in this inning, hoping he can do it again, strike one to Alfonso. Soriano hasn't been having a good day at the plate today has he takes a ball from Mitchell Boggs. The next pitch is outside for ball two. Boggs fires the next pitch, its ball three. Franklin may have to come on soon because the Cubs have suddenly got back into the game with 7 unanswered runs, BALL FOUR! Go-ahead run is on first._

Everyone was clapping, cheering, and hollering at the Cubs for a big 8th inning. What the fans didn't know is that Trent's theory of Bridgette and Geoff making out in the 3rd and 5th innings has seem to be true.

_Soto is coming up, he has two RBIs today, one a sacrifice fly, and one on an RBI single. Soto takes it for a strike. Franklin still working in the bullpen, ball one to Soto. Mitchell Boggs trying see if he can put him away, ball two. Crowd on their feet, hoping something big is going to happen, ball three. Boggs getting the sign from Molina, caught the corners for strike two. Crowd on their feet, everyone cheering as Soto fouls it off. A full count on Geovany Soto, who earlier in this inning walked, and another foul. Today, we have a grand total of 40,856 people here in Wrigley Field, as Soto fouls it off again. Ramirez and Soriano are ready to move as Soto once again fouls it off. Everyone on their feet, everyone cheering, the pitch..we will do it again. Cardinals clinging to a 18-17 lead in the bottom of the 8th, a man on first and second, and Geovany Soto is about to get the 10th pitch from Cardinals pitcher Mitchell Boggs, and here it comes. GEOVANY SOTO CANNONIZES THAT BALL ALL THE WAY TO ADDISON AVENUE! CUBS LEAD 20-18!!!_

"Holy crap! Holy crap!" Trent yelled, "They did it, they came back for a big inning!" Trent was so happy and excited that his theory was true, or maybe the ball club came through.

_Pitching change, Franklin will now come in, its 20-18..Cubs._

"All right, you guys can stop now." Gwen said to the two couples kissing each other. "Whoa, that was awesome." Geoff said. "I never thought that falling in love with a criminal can be so interesting." Courtney happily said. "That was the best thing to ever happen since they invented breaking out of prison." Duncan said. "So what happened?" Bridgette asked. "Oh nothing much, the Cubs just turned their 8 run deficit into a 2 run lead." Trent said. "We missed a big rally because you told us to make out!" Geoff yelled out. "That was actually my point, whenever you two make out, I witness the Cubs putting up big numbers, and I thought maybe the third time will be a charm." Trent explained, "And it was." Geoff was feeling a whole lot better because the team came back to take the lead all thanks to kissing his true love in what was believed to be a rally effort. "By the way, Duncan and Courtney also were making out in the middle of your enjoyment." Gwen said, "And they weren't supposed to be part of Trent's little act." So now the entire group got their focus back on the game.

_What an inning for the Cubs, its 20-18 thanks to a 10 run frame, and now Ryan Franklin hoping to make the final out of this inning to keep the damage to where it is. He is the Cardinals closer, and was hoping for a save situation, but until this big rally, he is now going to pitch to make the final out._

_Fontenot takes it for a strike, Mike has singled in this inning and scored on the Fox double, swing and a miss. They would love to add some insurance right now as Franklin fires, struck him out!_

_But the Cubs make colossal damage thanks to a 10 run inning, it started with a home run from Alfonso Soriano, a two-run pinch hit double from Jake Fox, an RBI groundout from Ryan Theriot, a two-run double from Aramis Ramirez, then a sacrifice fly from Kosuke Fukudome, but then came the big bang, a three-run homer from Geovany Soto. Carlos Marmol comes in hoping to close it out as the Cubs lead 20-18._

**Will Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, or Gwen do anything else? More importantly, can the home team hang on to their miracle lead in the top of the 9th? Stayed tuned and find out in the final chapter.**


	10. 9th Inning Time to Sing

**Just a reminder, I don't own TDI, I also wanted to add some Cubs broadcasting into the game as well, so I should explain what happens in the game as well. And I definitely don't own the Chicago Cubs, I'm just a big Cubs fan.**

Everyone is in their seats hoping that the next pitcher can make the final three outs and give the team the victory. "Come on!" Geoff yelled out to the incoming pitcher, "Get the final three guys now!" "Wooooo! Go Cubbies!" Bridgette shouted out. "Finish this so I can get out of here." Duncan said. "Take them down to the ground!" Courtney yelled out. "Lets see a win!" Gwen cheered out. "Put the opposing team to its misery!" yelled out Trent. The six teens started to cheer the home team on.

_Cubs lead it in the top of the 9th, Carlos Marmol trying to close it out for the save. Due up in this inning is Skip Schumaker, Rick Ankiel, and Albert Pujols. Carlos Marmol is 2-2 with a 2.56 ERA and 96 strikeouts._

_Here comes Skip Schumaker who takes the first pitch for a ball, Marmol taking his time, flyball to right field, Hoffpauir running for it, dives and makes the catch, one out._

The entire crowd applauded the pitcher for retiring the first man. "Don't celebrate yet Geoff, there's still two more outs to get." Bridgette mentioned to Geoff.

_Rick Ankiel will now bat, takes it for a strike, Ankiel had a pretty good day at the plate, most of the times he crossed the plate came on any Albert Pujols home run, as he takes that one for a strike. Crowd on their feet, here comes the 0-2, struck him out!_

"Yeah!" Geoff yelled out, "One more out, one more out!" Bridgette and his friends joined Geoff in the chant. "One more out, one more out, one more out, one more out!" All six chanted.

_One more out for the Cubs, unfortunately, he has to now face Albert Pujols who has five homers today as he takes a strike. Marmol is ready to fire the next pitch and its called a strike, 0-2. Crowd on their feet, Marmol is ready to fire the 0-2, belted to center field, its heading for some sort of building and its now 20-19 Cubs. That is his sixth home run._

"Hmph!" Duncan grunted. "Will this game ever end!"

_Matt Holliday comes to the plate hoping to tie it up as he takes a strike. Marmol fires the next pitch, outside for ball one. He takes his time for the pitch, ball two. Marmol trying to work to fast as he throws ball three. Crowd cheering him on, they're applauding for that final out, here is the pitch, strike two. Marmol is ready to throw the payoff pitch, ball four._

Geoff is disgusted by what has happened after the first two outs. "First, a home run, now a walk, come on man, snap out of it!" Geoff shouted. "Take your time, I'm sure they're going to get that out." Bridgette said to calm him down. Geoff felt a bit better, and now hopes to see the pitcher can make that final out.

_Ludwick takes ball one. Marmol working too fast as he throws outside for ball two. 6 balls and two strikes since the home run as Soto chats with Carlos Marmol. They're ready, strike one! Maybe he has it going again as he fires the next, STRIKE TWO! Looks like he has it going as the count evens at 2 a piece. Crowd on their feet again, Carlos looking to put Ludwick away._

_Swing and a miss! CUBS WIN!_

"YES! YES!" Geoff yelled out. "They won, they actually won." Trent proudly said. "I guess maybe this wasn't a waste of time after all." Duncan happily said. "Nice game." complemented Gwen. "I think they may have found their way of winning today's game despite all the strange stuff that happened, especially when that guy bunted a home run." Courtney said. "But you know what time it is." Bridgette said. "TIME TO SING!" yelled out all six teens.

_The Cubs beat the Cardinals 20-19 as Guzman gets a win and Boggs takes the lost. A six homer day for Albert Pujols, including that improbable bunting longball, along with 13 RBIs wasn't enough for St. Louis as the Cubs came back in the 8th with 10 unanswered runs. Well its time for us to sing._

Everyone starts singing "Go Cubs Go" which was written by Steve Goodman

_Baseball season's underway_

_Well you better get ready for a brand new day_

_Hey Chicago what do you say_

_The Cubs are gonna win today_

_They're singing Go Cubs Go, Go Cubs Go_

_Hey Chicago what do you say, the Cubs are gonna win today_

_Go Cubs Go, Go Cubs Go_

_Hey Chicago what do you say, the Cubs are gonna win today_

_They got the power they got the speed_

_To be the best in the National League_

_Well this is the year and the Cubs are real_

_So come on down to Wrigley Field_

_They're singing Go Cubs Go, Go Cubs Go_

_Hey Chicago what do you say, the Cubs are gonna win today_

_Go Cubs Go, Go Cubs Go_

_Hey Chicago what do you say, the Cubs are gonna win today_

_Baseball time is here again_

_You can catch it all on WGN_

_So stamp your feet and clap your hands(stomping and clapping)_

_Chicago Cubs got the greatest fans_

_You're singing now Go Cubs Go, Go Cubs Go_

_Hey Chicago what do you say, the Cubs are gonna win today_

_Go Cubs Go, Go Cubs Go_

_Hey Chicago what do you say, the Cubs are gonna win today_

_Go Cubs Go, Go Cubs Go_

_Hey Chicago what do you say, the Cubs are gonna win today_

_Go Cubs Go, Go Cubs Go_

_Hey Chicago what do you say, the Cubs are gonna win today_

And it goes on. So Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Trent, and Gwen all left Wrigley Field and continued to sing "Go Cubs Go" as they were walking down the street.

"Go Cubs Go, Go Cubs Go! Hey Chicago what do you say, the Cubs are gonna win today." Everyone sung as they just kept saying those words walking into the sunset.

That is the end of the story, as all six teens decided to go to Wrigley Field to watch a ballgame, see the home team win, and then walk down the street singing "Go Cubs Go."

The End


End file.
